Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular storage unit.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-28240 describes a vehicular storage unit. Specifically, the vehicular storage unit includes a box that is disposed between a driving seat and a front passenger seat and includes an opening at an upper face thereof, and a lid that opens or closes the opening of the box. Plural hinges that are thin along the vehicle width direction are formed to the lid at spacings along the vehicle front-rear direction. The lid is thereby capable of elastic deformation along the vehicle front-rear direction. Plural slide shafts project out toward the vehicle width direction outsides at either vehicle width direction end portion of the lid, and the slide shafts are inserted into guide grooves extending along the vehicle front-rear direction in the opening of the box, thereby enabling the lid to slide along the guide grooves. Namely, the opening of the box is opened or closed by sliding the lid along the vehicle front-rear direction.